U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,749 to E. Thomson dated Aug. 8, 1958 and entitled: SHOCK LOAD CLUTCH WITH AUTOMATIC RESET describes a clutch which will release when a shock load is applied thereto and that will reset automatically after the cause of the shock load has been removed and following a suitable reduction in the speed of the driving element of the clutch. This patent requires a shock load to operate, since it uses inertia discs to release the clutch. The clutch in accordance with this patent is described as remaining engaged during normal overloads. This clutch would therefore not be suitable for manure conveyors such as used in stables in which the clutch of the driving transmission for such conveyors must release when the conveyor exerts an overload. The discharge end of manure conveyors extends outside of the barn and form a ramp with the driving mechanism mounted at the outer upper end of the ramp and is therefore difficult of access. Existing clutches for such systems release under overload but cannot be automatically reset and, therefore, the operator has to climb up the ramp to manually reset the clutch after the overload has been corrected.